Juna
Juna is a nature spirit and Guardian of Guthix that lives in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. She is the guide character of the Tears of Guthix quest, and plays a role in the Goblin quest series. Players can talk to her to start the Tears of Guthix minigame. She will let them in once every seven days, as long as they have gained 100,000 total experience points or 1 quest point in that week. History During the Third Age there was a great war among the gods. When Guthix awoke, he put a stop to the violence, then returned to sleep again. However, as he descended to the depths, he took pause to rest. Thinking of the destruction that had been brought on the world he created, Guthix wept and, as a result of his deep grief, the very rocks wept with him. Realising that his essence had become a part of the rocks, Guthix assigned Juna to guard the spot and judge who was worthy to enter. Over the many years since then, Juna has become a bit bored and loves to hear stories of the world above. Of course, the more experienced adventurers will just have that much more to talk to her about. Juna and Zanik After the quest The Chosen Commander, Juna can be spoken to and she will scold the player for helping Zanik defy the Gods, but is not an enemy of them. Juna further explains that Guthix may believe that the player will benefit the Gods in the future, so has decided not to punish the player. When asked "I thought you and Zanik were friends?" she will say she has nothing to do with "the blasphemer". Ironically, by claiming that the player has betrayed all the gods by defeating Bandos, she is essentially betraying Guthix. If Bandos had been allowed to remain, it only seems logical that he would raise an army of goblins and such creatures, and repeat what happened on Yu'biusk upon Gielinor, destroying nature in the process. It is possible to argue that Guthix would not allow this to happen, but if this quest is set after While Guthix Sleeps, which the timing of release implies, Guthix no longer has the Stone of Jas, and cannot fulfill the Edicts of Guthix. Trivia .]] * There might be something else behind the story of the cave she doesn't know about. The Oracle hints about this,stating that:"The Great Snake of Guthix guards more than she knows," although this is possibly referring to the Stone of Jas, which is hidden in the chasm beneath her. However, if players choose to talk to her during the quest, she says she knew about both the Stone and its Guardian. * Juna seems to remember quite a few things from the distant past, but in a recent edition from Postbag from the hedge, she says she remembers nothing from being an animal. * Juna is a nature spirit, as the medium sized statue in the chapel of a player-owned house dedicated to Guthix is an image of Juna, with the examine text as follows. "A nature spirit of Guthix." *When telling Juna about the war between Miscellania and Etceteria during the Royal Trouble quest she will say "War, what is it good for?" The player replies, "Absolutely nothing!" This could be a reference to a song, 'War', by Edwinn Starr, which has the same lines in the song. * Although Juna is really old, the word 'Juna' means 'Young' in different languages including Esperanto. Category:Non-player characters Category:Quest NPCs Category:Guthixians Category:Guardians of Guthix